


the five times merrill realized she loved hawke

by bellezza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for karliahs on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five times merrill realized she loved hawke

i. the road winds onto the side of the cliff and out of the shadows just as the dreary gray of the sky rolls apart to show the hiding sun. light streams down off hawke’s hair, brown-black and gleaming. merrill’s breath catches.

ii. when the last enemy falls hawke stumbles to her feet, blood seeping from her cuts like tears. merrill rushes forward to catch her, though every step towards hawke makes her own wounds flare with pain. hawke looks up at her with eyes wide and frightened, and merrill wonders when she became the wiser of their two.

iii. in the days after they find leandra, hawke doesn’t leave her bed. merrill crawls in beside her and pillows hawke’s head in her lap. “tell me a story, merrill,” hawke says in a voice too small and tired for a person with such a big heart. merrill runs her fingers through her hair and thinks of the happiest story she knows.

iv. they lead her away from sundermount with the hateful eyes of her family at her back and the blood of the only mother she ever knew drying in the cracks of her skin. merrill thinks she may be cracking too, like dry earth, like a mirror. she doesn’t want to see her reflection. they make camp that night and hawke wraps her in a blanket and holds her, but merrill cannot find the tears to cry.

v. their home is burning. not the only home either of them ever knew, but the home they knew together, the home they made together. kirkwall is burning. they watch it from the harbor, firelight dancing off the black water as isabela’s ship cuts through to the sea. hawke’s grip on merrill’s hand is painfully tight, but merrill squeezes back as tightly as she can. home. this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> ii. is a reference to my Merrill-romancing Hawke being a Reaver entirely on accident, a headcanon I lovingly stole from Surelyforth


End file.
